Attack on Titan Shipping Interviews
by LeagueLegend123
Summary: We have contacted and found the cast to "Attack on Titan" to ask them their opinions about shipping and their opinions of who they're commonly shipped with.
1. Eren Jaeger

_**Eren Jaeger**_

When I stepped into the room with the dark blue carpet, I saw him sitting down in the chair across from the one I was sitting in. He was sitting up straight, but I could see a slight nervousness in him. He was shaking very slightly. I know he had a similar ordeal when the military first found out about his Titan powers. Eren's very strong, but he's not the kind of person who likes getting beaten like that. Maybe it wasn't fear, but forsight. Maybe he was preparing to defend himself in case I did something suspicious.

I took another step forward and sat down in front of him. I promptly crossed my leg and placed my clipboard on my lap. I faced him and with an interested smile, I said

"Eren Jaeger, is it?"

"Yes, that's me." He answered, lightly smiling back at me.

"You understand what we're interviewing you for, correct?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." He answered again. "But I have a quick question."

I grabbed my charcoal stick and tore away at the paper on its end so that I have a fresh end of charcoal to write with. I put the tip of it against my writing pad and looked back up.

"Okay, shoot." I said.

"What does 'shipping' mean? Is this about delivering things?" he asked me.

Then I to him "'Shipping' is to support the pairing up of two people."

"So the fans want me to get together with someone? What does that mean to them?" he retorted.

"I don't know." I said to him. "I'm just here to ask questions."

Eren sighed and leaned back a little before propping himself back straight up. I laughed a small bit and threw my other arm to the other side of the chair.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna attack you or anything." I chuckled. "I can't fight at all."

"Oh…" Eren sighed and lowered his shoulders a bit. "That's a relief. So what do you wanna ask?"

"All right, first question… how do you feel about the fans that like to ship you and Ms. Mikasa Ackerman?"

Eren furrowed his brow once I mentioned Ms. Ackerman. He then straightened his back and lifted his shoulders.

"Me and _Mikasa?_" He asked, annoyed.

"Um… yes?" I stammered.

"Well what the hell is…? We're siblings." He said

"Well yes, but not by blood." I explained.

"Um, no. Blood doesn't matter. We're still siblings. Why the hell would I do that? Is this the kind of thing you're interested in?" He asked, in a more feverish tone.

"Not me. The fans… well some of them. I don't care about shipping." I told him.

"Look…" He started. He lowered his brow and lowered his shoulders again. "It's not that Mikasa's not a good person or that she isn't attractive or whatever. But it'd just be so weird to do anything with her."

"All right." I said. "Question 2… How do you feel about the fans that like to ship you and Captain Levi?"

"The captain? Him…?" Eren started to chuckle. "I'm not into guys."

"All right…" I said as I tried to get it all down on paper. "Question 3. The fans that ship you and Armin together?" I asked.

"I don't like guys." Eren reiterated.

"Jean?" I asked.

"I _don't like guys._" Eren restated, getting a bit annoyed. "How many guys am I paired up with anyways?"

"You'd be more than a bit surprised." I said trying to keep back a laugh. I wrote the rest down on the paper and turned the page once I ran out of space. "Okay… I want your opinion about something else now."

"What is it this time?"

"If you are interested in anyone you know… who would that someone be?" I asked him cautiously as he isn't good at controlling his temper. Eren calmed down immediately and leaned back against his chair.

"Um… well. If I had to think, I'd say… Annie. You know Annie Leonhardt, right?" He said. I heard a strange, low noise coming from behind the door.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I remember what she said back when we were training. She said that I should learn to talk to girls. She was probably just joking, but she's right. Annie's the only girl I've really socialized with other than Mikasa. Plus, she was really helpful to me…"

I was a bit surprised by this, considering what we found out about her. I planned on interviewing Annie at some point so I could get her opinion on this, but…

"So, you like Annie. Huh… I didn't really think about that." I said. Eren smiled and crossed his leg as well.

Suddenly I heard the weird noise from behind the door grow louder and louder. I heard a second, more high-pitched noise as well, as if it were trying to shout over the first one. Then, I heard a loud crash that made my heart stop. The door flew off its hinges and flew through the air, broken into several pieces. As soon as I was able to move again, I turned around and saw Mikasa, and she hardly looked pleased. She was carrying Reiner over her shoulder and she moved toward us rather slowly. Eren immediately stood up with the most dumbfounded grin on his face.

"Oh, hey there, Mikasa…" He started.

"What did I do?!" Reiner demanded from Mikasa, to no response.

Then Mikasa took Reiner from her shoulder and threw him into the coffee table. Under the force from the throw and Reiner's weight, the wood splintered and broke into pieces. Mikasa moved in front of Eren and Reiner got up to his feet and swiftly moved away. Mikasa grabbed Eren's collar and shoved him out the door, then she faced me and sat down where Eren just was.

"I… um… what the hell just happened?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She groaned. "It's my turn now."

**SPOILER ALERT. SPOILER ALERT. Do NOT read if you haven't read up to at the very least, the end of volume 10.**

These interviews take place after Annie was captured, but before Reiner and Bertholdt left. Just a bit of clarification.


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

_**Mikasa Ackerman**_

Well… starting from where I left off back at what was supposed to be Eren's interview, everything just sort of got hijacked by Mikasa. I don't really understand why, but she was really angry. Nonetheless, I'm gonna get this interview out of the way so I can finish Eren's interview.

I was just sitting there, in a big, boiling pot of anger, big guys getting tossed around, broken furniture and my own confusion. Mikasa sat across from me in the seat that Eren was just sitting in. She seems to have calmed down some since she forced Eren to leave the room. I still wonder why she got so angry. Mikasa then spoke up.

"So, what? Are we gonna get started?" She said with a chilling lack of emotion. I stuttered a bit before I collected myself, grabbed my charcoal stick and said

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask you a few questions, but before we begin, I need to know… do you know what 'shipping' is?"

"Yeah. The romance thing, right?" She answered.

"Yes. Now let's get started." I cleared my throat and got ready to write. "Question one. What do you think of the fans that like to ship you with Eren?" I asked her.

Mikasa's eyes widened ever so slightly and then she averted eye contact by turning to the side. She was getting a bit nervous, in dramatic contrast to how she was just three minutes before. I moved my hand in circles to gesture to her to speed things up. But I felt more interested than I did with Eren. I never expected for someone like her, like Mikasa Ackerman, to feel vulnerable about anything?

"Well…" She began, elongating it for a few seconds. "Eren is all I have left. You already know that, so you can see why I feel so strongly about him."

"So, you feel strongly about him. I need you to be a bit more specific." I said as I scribbled down what she said.

"Well… how can I describe it?" She asked.

And I said to her "Would you consider these feelings romantic in nature, or…?"

Mikasa continued to avert her gaze from me. She took one quick glance over her shoulder at the incomplete doorway. There was nobody standing there. She finally looked back at me.

"…yes." She said very silently. I was able to hear her well enough, and I wrote it down. Before I started writing, however, I noticed how red her face was.

"Great." I said. "Let's move on, shall we?" I finished writing and looked back at her. "Question two. How do you feel about the fans that like to pair you up with Annie?" I asked her.

Mikasa looked back, noticeably, but mildly upset by the question. She raised her arm and brushed the scar on her cheek.

"Me and Annie? Well, if you want the truth, I can't _stand_ Annie. Not one bit." She said rather matter-of-factly. I raised an eyebrow in interest and followed.

"All right. But I need to know… is it because you feel like she was too close to Eren?"

Mikasa lowered her eyebrow. I felt like asking her to calm down, but I didn't. I'd like to see where this goes.

"That's part of the reason, yes. But she's also the Female Titan. I remember arriving just in time to see her cut Eren's head off and rip him out of his Titan body. Listen. Anyone who lays a finger on Eren won't live to tell about it. Of that, you can be assured." Mikasa said in a low growl.

"Well… I understand. But-"

"No. You don't." She said, interrupting me. "Let's not talk about Annie anymore. All right?" She asked in a dissonantly calm way. But I could see a fire in her eyes, growing with every passing second, the heat of which made me back against the seat of my chair. She doesn't like the subject of Annie Leonhardt.

"But I have more questions…" I said rather feebly.

She repeated herself. "Let's not talk about Annie anymore. All right?"

"But what about-"

"Let's _not talk about Annie anymore._ All right?" She said. She opened her eyes a bit wider, the anger in her voice breaking through. I decided to comply and not ask anything related to Annie Leonhardt.

"Y-yes…" I said… "Question three… How do you feel about Captain Levi?"

"Well, I don't particularly care for him." She said. There was still a tinge of anger in her voice. It's gonna take a bit more to calm her down than it did for Eren... So I said to her

"So you don't like him?"

And she to me "No. I think he's a great soldier, but I don't like him. Though, I am grateful to him for helping me save Eren."

"You mean when you two took down the female Titan?" I inquired. Mikasa raised her eyebrow back up and began to sit up straight again.

"Yeah. And during Eren's trial. I don't like that he had to beat Eren up so hard, but looking back on it and really thinking about it… if he didn't, then the firing squad would've instead."

I had just about finished writing up Mikasa's last answer. My hand was starting to hurt a bit, and the side of it was smudged with charcoal dust. I looked up at Mikasa and prepared my last question.

"Last one… How do you feel about Sasha?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Mikasa asked back.

"Sasha Braus? You stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth."

"I still don't remember…" She drew out.

"Potato Girl?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I remember now… Why am I being paired with her?"

"Because…" I paused a bit. I was almost ashamed to answer this question. "Because you… gave her some bread."

"Really?" She asked, genuinely astonished.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Is that really all it takes? I gotta say, I'm a bit surprised."

"Yeah. I know…"

That was the final question. I should've gotten up and left for the day, but there was a curiosity eating away at me. I had a question of my own, but I really shouldn't ask. Unfortunately, I didn't realize.

"Mikasa? One last question." I said.

"I thought that last one was the last question." She stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I need to know… back during combat training, you got into a fight with Annie." I started. Mikasa immediately scowled at me, but unfortunately, I didn't really notice until it was too late. "How did that fight end?" Mikasa stood up…

I awoke several days later in the military hospital, underneath some really clean white blankets. You could actually smell the cleanliness on them, as if they were just washed. I sat up, which prompted the nurse to gently lie me back down.

"You can't sit up yet." She urged.

"Um… can you bring me a mirror?" I asked.

She left the room without a word. She came back a moment later with a small hand mirror. She held it out in front of me so I could see myself. And when I did actually see myself, my jaw dropped. I saw myself in the mirror, but for some reason… **my left eye was gone.** There was a black eyepatch where my left eye used to be. I shot out of the bed and grabbed the nurse by her shoulders and demanded

"Hey! What the fuck happened to me?!" She pushed me off gently, she didn't let herself break her calm. She said to me

"Mikasa punched you so hard that a piece of your skull broke off and punctured your eye. To keep it from getting infected, we had to immediately remove it.

I couldn't believe it. I just wanted to talk to the cast, not lose an eye. I stepped back and immediately, I felt a massive tingling sensation running up and down my back. I couldn't form words anymore, I could just barely breathe. Everything just grew fuzzier and fuzzier until I hit the ground. The last thing I heard before I passed out was this:

"Someone get in here! This patient's going into shock!"


	3. Interlude - Not a chapter

_**Interlude…**_

Okay, let me recount everything that's happened so far: First, I interviewed Eren, and that went pretty well, until he mentions that he likes Annie. Cue Mikasa breaking through the door and destroying the coffee table with Reiner. I wonder how Mikasa got so damn strong. I really liked that table, too. It went well with the colors and overall theme of the room. But at any rate, there's nothing I can do about it now.

But here's where it gets interesting. Mikasa sent Eren out of the room and took his turn for the interview. She was surprisingly calm despite that huge fit of anger she had before it started. All in all, I think that it went pretty well...

No, I'm lying. It was horrible.

You see, in the middle of the interview, I asked her how she felt about Annie Leonhardt. Judging by her reaction, she… probably doesn't like Annie very much… but I'm not quite sure1. Anyways, after I finished, I was just really curious and so I just decided to ask one last question before we left. I asked her how that fight she got into with Annie2 ended. She was already annoyed by me mentioning her earlier, but I didn't really realize until a few days later. I don't quite remember what happened, but apparently, she just got up and punched me in the face. So now, I have a fracture in my skull and my left eye had to be removed as a result.

I'm gonna try to press charges or file litigation against Mikasa for this, but until then, I really want to finish these interviews. Also, she's gonna have to pay for the door and the table she destroyed.

Anyways, next, I plan on interviewing Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein together. Truth be told, they both don't have a lot of ship with the fans, and interviewing them individually would make for articles that are too short for satisfaction. In the same notion, I'm going to interview Bertholdt Fubar and Reiner Braun together as well. I'm probably going to put Sasha Braus in either of those two groups and interview them as a group of three people.

All right. After about ten minutes of deciding, I have the order I'll be going in. Here it is. As much as I'd like to interview them individually, it simply wouldn't get a satisfactory length.

Armin, Jean and Sasha

Christa and Ymir

Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie

Captain Levi and Hange Zoë

Eren, Mikasa and Armin

Plus, I like the idea of interviewing them in group. It seems like it would be fun to see their interactions with each other. That and if someone gets angry, then the others would try and help calm them down. Well, I'll be notifying you all soon, my readers. Until then, take care. 

1: That was sarcasm. I thought that you all would be able to tell, but when I showed the draft to a friend, they didn't get it until I told them.

2: That was a reference to the manga. During Eren's fight against the Armored Titan, he had a flashback to when he was training with Annie. Mikasa intervened probably because she was upset that Eren was getting so close to someone else and then she and Annie got into it. The flashback ended right when they were about to start.


	4. Armin, Jean and Sasha

_**Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein and Sasha Braus**_

So, the room that I was in last time is under renovations. It's been about a week since then, but I've gotten well enough to resume my interviews. This room was quite a bit bigger than the last room I was in. And this time, there was a couch and a more cushioned chair instead of just two cheap wooden chairs. Also, the table between the couch and the chair was made of glass. I'm really glad I got this room instead of one similar to the last one because this is the first group interview.

So anyways, I walked into the room and headed towards the chair across from the couch. I stumbled slightly and accidentally bumped into one or two things that happened to be in my way. I'm still getting used to the eyepatch, you know. Once I got there, I sat down with my back straight and I faced toward them. They were sitting on the couch next to each other. Armin was sitting up straight to the left of Sasha with his hands folded on his lap. Sasha was leaning back against it with her head tilted slightly to the right. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her snoring lightly. She also had one of her legs propped up on the couch cushion. Jean was sitting on the far right side of the couch, he had his legs extended in front of him and they were crossed in an easy, laid-back sort of way. He also had one of his arms hanging off the back of the couch.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked them. Jean grabbed the pillow that he was sitting next to.

"Great." Jean said sarcastically.

"All right, I guess…" Armin murmured.

I paused and looked at Sasha, still asleep, and tapped her leg with my foot a few times. She didn't wake, she just kept snoring. Jean already looked quite annoyed, but it seemed his patience was wearing thin. Jean gripped the pillow and stood up. Armin looked up at him with a rather concerned look on his face. Jean then turned toward Sasha and raised his arm a bit.

"Forgive me." He said curtly.

He threw the pillow down at Sasha, hitting her squarely in the face with a loud noise, kinda like popping a balloon. The pillow knocked her against her side and into Armin. Armin lightly pushed Sasha off of him and let her fall onto her other side. We all just stayed where we were and looked down at Sasha. For a few seconds, there wasn't a single sound. Then suddenly the snoring resumed, prompting Jean to drop his face against his palms. He groaned loudly.

"Jean, don't get so upset. She's just snoring…" Armin said in a condescending manner.

"But she's so goddamn annoying." Jean started, gradually increasing in loudness. "She's been asleep since we got here. How long was she even here, anyways, because it's been, like, an hour and a half. She's loud as fuck, too! Come on! I'm so goddamn tired!"

"Jean…" Armin begged. I raised my hand and spoke up, because I was getting a bit tired of this.

"Hey, hey!" I said a bit loudly. "Let's just begin. We'll wake her up later." I said.

They both nodded their heads and Jean sat back down. I got out my paper charcoal stick and my writing tablet from my delivery bag and crossed my legs. I put the tablet down on my leg and got ready to write.

"All right…" I said to them. "You two know what 'shipping' is, right?"

"Yeah." Jean said, calmer than before.

"Yes, I do." Said Armin.

"Good. So let's start. Question 1… this is for Armin." I said, prompting Armin to face back toward me. "Armin, you do know about how you're commonly shipped together with Eren, right?"

Armin opened his eyes a bit wider and said "Uh… with Eren? But I'm a guy."

Jean turned to the right to hide a stifled laugh. I then said "Well, gay pairings are much more common than you think."

Then he to me "Well, if that's the case…" He elongated the last word and didn't finish.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm not really gay, y'know?" He said. "Who else am I paired up with?"

I heard Jean continue to stifle his laughter, but it was getting loud enough for both of us to hear. I faced him spoke up.

"Hey, Jean? You know you and Eren is your most popular ship, right?"

Jean immediately stopped laughing and his smile dissolved into a more confused expression. He didn't say anything even though I could tell he felt like it. I faced Armin again and continued the interview.

"Well, you're not shipped with a lot of people. That's kinda why I interviewed you guys in a group." I explained to him. "You're shipped with Reiner, Annie and Jean." Both Jean and Armin looked at each other incredulously.

"Me and him_?_" Armin asked quickly.

"Me and _this one?_" Jean retorted. "If you didn't look so much like a girl, I'd have left."

I smirked a little before writing down their answers. It took me a bit longer than it would've had I still had my left eye. I felt like smiling wider, but I'm trying to be professional.

"All right-" I began before getting interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Armin begged. "Me… and _Reiner?!_" Upon hearing this, Jean began laughing again.

"Um… yes. You and Reiner." I responded. Armin just sat back with his jaw dropped in astonishment. Or was it something else more along the lines of disturbed.

"Anyways, Jean." I started. Jean's laughing slowed to a stop and he faced toward me again. He slouched over with his forearms against his legs and his hands folded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're paired with your old friend, Marco Bodt. How does that make you feel?"

Jean's eyes widened and his eyebrows arched slightly. He sat back up and propped his chin up on top of the palm of his hand.

"Marco…" he sighed fondly. "Yeah, you know that Marco and I were best friends, okay…" He said in a more collected manner. "Marco's great, and I honestly don't know how I managed to this day without him."

I continued writing at an infuriatingly slow pace. Armin started to regain his mind and slowly got back into the conversation. I have to say that it was a bit heartwarming hearing him tell me about his best friend like this. In a way, it was just… nice. Jean lowered his eyebrows and said this to me

"Yep. Marco's a great guy, but he's kinda… a guy."

"All right…" I said. "So, nobody seems to have feelings in that direction…"

"Well, isn't only, like, 5% of the population gay?" Armin asked.

"Yeah. There's that." I said. "So, I'm almost done with you two… Jean. Last question…"

"All right, go ahead." He responded.

"It's pretty much common knowledge that-"

Before I could finish speaking, the tip of my writing stick broke. This wouldn't have been a big deal at all if not for the fact that as soon as it broke, Sasha inhaled sharply and stood up straight, drowsy, but awake. The three of us looked at her with varying degrees of surprise, to which, she just looked back at us. She brushed some of her hair away from her eyes and continued staring back at us.

"So, you're finally with us, now?" I asked her. She began to regain her lucidity and asked her.

"With us where? Um… where am I again?" She pondered. Jean took a deep, exasperated breath and put his face back against his palm.

"Goddammit, Sasha…" He murmured. Armin didn't say a thing. He just waited for the interview to continue.

"This is the shipping interview we told you about, remember?" I told her.

She responded "Oh yeah, I remember now." She sat up and crossed her legs. "You're that guy from the delivery company." I furrowed my eyebrow and leaned back a bit.

"What…?"

"Yeah. About three weeks ago, I ordered some beef tenderloin from Schmidt co." She said. "It never arrived, what happened to it?"

I spoke up to clarify this to her. "Hold on, I'm not-"

"Did it get lost in the mail?" She asked in an increasingly desperate tone. "What do I do if it got lost in the mail? I don't wanna have to pay for it again! Come on, help me out here!"

Armin spoke up as well. "Sasha, this isn't-"

"I saved up for it for like a month! It's the first bit of meat I've had since-" At that moment, Jean, looking a bit red with anger, stood up.

"Hey, potato girl. Do us a big favor and shut the fuck up!" He shouted as he leaned directly above her. Sasha immediately silenced herself and faced toward me again."

"Thank you, Jean. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to ask her some questions before I ask you and Armin your last questions." I said, relieved that she finally stopped.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Please, finish her up so she can leave." Jean stated, still more than a bit mad. Armin nodded silently in agreement.

"All right." I started. "Sasha Braus…" Sasha sat up to listen. "'Shipping' is when someone supports two people getting together in a relationship."

"Oh. It's that kind…" She said rather quietly. It was of note that Jean was still standing above her.

"So now we know. Anyways, let's get on with this." I said as I started to tear away at the paper on the tip of my writing stick. "So, question 1… hmmm…" I looked down at the document and noticed something a bit odd. It was for the second and third questions. "You're commonly shipped together with Connie Springer."

Sasha smiled lightly once I mentioned him. "Connie? Yeah, he's my buddy. We lived in the same village." She said.

"Yeah. So, how do you feel that you're shipped with him?" I asked as I finished peeling the paper for my writing stick.

"Well," She began. "Connie's a nice guy. I wouldn't mind being with him. He's not too bright, but you get used to it."

"All right, got that…" I said. "I noticed something odd, though."

"What's that?" She asked.

"In relation to my other questions, Connie's the only guy you're shipped with." I responded. "How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I don't mind, really." She said.

"Yeah, it's 'cause she's pansexual1." Jean sneered out of nowhere. Armin and I both chuckled, but Sasha looked utterly confused.

"Ahh… you'll get it someday." Jean sighed.

"Anyways…" I started. "Sasha. How do you feel about being shipped with Mikasa?" I asked. She beamed up as soon as I mentioned her name.

"Mikasa? I love her!" She shouted out. Armin and Jean looked at her in disbelief. I looked at her in confusion.

"You love Mikasa?" Armin asked her? I started writing immediately, so excitedly that you could hear it.

"Well, wasn't expecting this. You're the first person to admit to having feelings toward one of your own gender." I said.

"Well, gender is no object." She stated.

"But I want to know why, though… Why are you in love with Mikasa?" I asked.

"Because she gave me her bread that one day during dinner." She said rather matter-of-factly. Jean immediately looked considerably less than surprised. Upon hearing her, Armin slumped over a little and began to laugh to himself, out loud this time.

"Really? _Really?_" Jean inquired with an irked sarcasm.

"I'm sorry…" Armin began. "But that sounds like something only you would say."

"Only me? Why? Wouldn't anyone feel the same way? I mean really. She could've eaten it herself. But instead, she gave it to me!" She explained, still excited. "I don't care what it means to you guys. I still love her."

"Well, that's quite nice, Sasha. Now let's move on… Question three." I said.

"Wait a minute." Jean interjected. "You love her just because she gave you some damn bread? Are you sure you're right in the head?"

"'Some damn bread'?" Sasha parroted. "'Just'?!" She repeated, slightly louder.

She then looked up at him, she seemed to be genuinely offended by this comment. She stood up and turned toward Jean, face-to-face with him. Without warning, she raised her arm and swiftly pulled forward, striking him in the face with a tremendous noise. Jean got sent back a short distance from the force of Sasha's smacking him. Both Armin flinched upon contact, and I moved back in my seat and cringed. Seriously. It looked like it really hurt.

Jean stooped for a moment before raising his hand and holding his cheek, which had a fresh, bright red hand print on it. He groaned silently for a moment before slowly returning to his seat.

"You know, you're lucky you're a girl. Otherwise I'd have kicked your ass." Jean threatened with a strain in his voice.

"Whatever." Sasha responded bitterly.

"Okay, now that that's over with… Sasha. Question three." I was certain I knew the answer, but I asked anyways to be sure. "How do you feel about being shipped with Christa Renz?"

And there we were. This was unlike the last question. As soon as I asked her this, a redness overtook her face and she lowered her eyelids in a sort of glazed expression. She tilted her head up a bit and let out a long moan of fondness, and a sort of ecstasy.

"Christa Renz… She's like a goddess to me…" She said longingly. "She came up to me after I finished my five-hour marathon punishment. I could hardly move my legs anymore, I was so tired… and so hungry… I was denied dinner that night…"

"Interesting…" I said flatly as I wrote what she said down.

"She came out of nowhere, like she was sent from the heavens…" She said. She raised her arm and tugged at the collar of her shirt a little bit.

"And she gave me bread _and _water!"

"All right…" I said, completely unsurprised. I was already told all of this, but I didn't see any use in asking her to stop.

"That bread… it was so warm and steamy. I could smell it's aroma from a few meters away… like it was fresh out of the oven." She said with an increasing pleasure. "And it had cinnamon and raisins baked in it! And the water she gave me was so nice and cold…"

"Sasha, what the hell are you doing?" Jean asked, rather abruptly.

"Jean, let her finish…" I said.

"No, look." Said Jean as he pointed at Sasha.

Armin and I looked at her and noticed that she has stuck her hand down her pants while we weren't looking. Armin simply rolled his eyes, and I looked up at Sasha with an "are you kidding me?" type of look. Sasha looked back in shock, as if she didn't know what she was doing. She probably didn't, but I don't really know.

"Oh my god." Jean snarled at Sasha.

"I don't even care anymore." Armin said, completely flat and stoic.

Sasha stammered trying to get out an explanation. "But I- I didn't know, I…"

"Maybe we should stop and take a break…" I said dejectedly.

"Yeah. She looks like she needs some time alone." Jean said.

The three of us got up and began toward the door. Sasha immediately got up as well and followed us, trying to give us her feeble explanations. I can't tell you what she said because I kinda stopped listening. We exited the room and decided to just leave everything as it was. Besides. I had seen enough at this point. 

Thank you all for the readings. Please, don't hesitate to give me reviews and offer constructive criticism. Also, I have quite a bit of time on my hands, so expect daily updates until further notice.

1: Japanese pun. "Pan" is Japanese for bread. "Pansexual" is someone who's sexual preference depends on how they feel at the time. It also helps that the context involves bisexuality, which is related to pansexuality.

Sorry to say that I've gotten a bit busy at work, and won't be able to publish my next chapter until at earliest, Thursday, March 14th. That chapter will focus on Christa/Ymir.


	5. Christa Renz and Ymir

_**Christa Renz and Ymir**_

So, the last interview I did didn't quite work out in the end, but at least I got a good amount of answers from them. And with that, I'm going to start my second group interview. Now this interview's a really important one because out of just about every pairing that we've gotten, this is the only one that's at least semi-canonical. To be frank, all we really need is a confirmation. It's also very important for being the series' most popular pairing so far that doesn't involve Eren… So, without further ado, let's go in.

So, today, after I had spent some time getting used to the tragic loss of my left eye, I was able to navigate better and walk a little faster than I did before, which I thought was a bit nice since I'm going to be doing a lot of writing this time. I stepped inside the room, being careful not to bump into anything else this time. I went across the room and sat down in the reserved seat across from the couch. There, I saw Christa and Ymir sitting on the couch rather closely against each other.

About that, Ymir looks unfamiliar to me. As if she was from a settlement outside our kingdom. She has kinda dark skin, and just… carries herself in a way that makes herself stand out from everyone else. Was it her posture? Was it her expression? I just couldn't put my finger on it… Please, don't take this the wrong way, I'm not xenophobic in the least. That's why I kinda liked being in Ymir's company. She's just interesting. I don't know what it is about foreigners. They could be of a different race, or they could be from a different wall than I am. It's also why I liked being in Mikasa's company… **until she took my eye.**

I got out my writing stick and my notebook and crossed my legs so I could write correctly. I looked up at the two, as I was ready to begin. I cleared my throat to grab their attention. They immediately looked up at me, Christa was smiling lightly, but she looked rather nervous. I had thought that she talked about this before, so it confused me a bit. Ymir, on the other hand, looked completely indifferent. She looked like she didn't care either way, and probably doesn't want to be here. I spoke up first.

"So, are we ready?" I asked them.

"Yes, I am." Christa said.

Ymir hummed affirmatively "Mmm-hmm…"

"Good. So, let's begin. You two know what 'shipping' is, right?" I asked them as I placed the tip of the writing stick down.

Christa began to speak up, but Ymir raised her hand a bit before she could. "Yeah, I do." Ymir said. "But I can't really understand why it's any of their business. I mean, who are you telling it to anyways?"

Funny thing about that. When she spoke, she had a light, but noticeable accent. I couldn't tell what accent is was, but it definitely wasn't from this part of the continent. It's getting clear to me that Ymir isn't from here. I didn't want to make Ymir reconsider speaking about this, so I thought up a quick lie.

"It's nobody, don't worry about it. Your colleagues will get to see it as well."

"And so, what's it to _them?_" She responded.

"Well, not much. Besides, everyone can see the bond you two have. So… what difference does it make?" I asked hesitantly. Ymir leaned back and pondered the question before answering.

"All right, I guess…" She murmured. I faced toward Christa lightly flicked my writing stick in the air to gesture for her answer.

"I understand as well…" Christa said. "I have no problems with this." Ymir turned toward her with a look of bewilderment.

"Really?" Ymir asked.

And she said back to Ymir "Yeah. Why not?" Ymir sighed and looked back in the other direction, looking mildly annoyed.

I looked down to my notepad and underneath the spaces where I put the pre-determined questions and spaces for their answers. Each page holds about two questions, leaving one half a page for responses, in case they're very long. I turned the page a few times and wrote down my own question. I was a bit curious about this particular subject, so I finished writing and spoke up.

"Well, I'm sorry, but… I have a bit of a personal question for Ymir." I said rather hesitantly. This may or may not be too personal to ask. Ymir looked back at me without reaction and calmly said

"Okay then, go for it. Ask away…" she said in an oddly cheery, almost sing-songy way.

I then said to her "Ymir, I noticed something weird. I truly hope you don't mind me asking…"

I paused and swiftly went in my bag and got out a folder. I took out a paper and showed it to her. It was the paper that she and Christa signed before beginning the interview. I pointed particularly to the space where Ymir signed. Only one word: "Ymir"…

"It's concerning your name. On the official documents of the military, I was told that you signed only one name. On this contract, you signed only one name. It only says 'Ymir', but I'd like to ask you what your surname is?" Ymir's face broke out of its shell and changed expressions. She smirked in a very wry fashion.

"All right." She said.

"All right what?" I responded.

"You said you wanted 'to ask.' You just asked. So are we gonna get started or what?" Ymir rebutted.

Christa put her hand to her face to hide a light smile of amusement. I gotta admit, she got me. Wasn't expecting her to be this sarcastic… so then, with that, I tried again.

"Okay then… I'd like to _know_ your last name. Can you please tell me?"

"I dunno…" she began. "Can you tell me your first and last name, please?" She asked.

"Um… why?" I asked nervously.

And she to me, "Can't I know _your_ name? You're asking for mine, so, I wanna know yours."

"But, I-" She interrupted me by raising her index finger and putting her hand in the air.

"Well, you expect me to tell you, but you won't tell me? That's messed up. That's real hypocritical, you know…" She said in a mockingly spiteful exaggeration.

"Well…" I stammered for a moment, then paused and sighed. This conversation's getting difficult. "Never mind, let's just start."

"Yeah, let's." Ymir said in behind a soft chuckle to herself. I prepared to write again and asked the first question. Christa stopped smiling, as to take the interview seriously again.

"All right, so… first question." I started. "This is for Ymir. I know that you and Christa happen to be very close."

"Yes…" She said lowly.

"But would you consider yourself in a… a _romantic relationship_ with Ms. Christa Renz here?"

Christa raised her eyebrows impulsively, but didn't look up. She instead, turned toward the wall and rubbed her left arm with her right hand a little bit. I could very well tell that she's a bit nervous. She must not have been expecting me to ask such a drastic question. But Ymir, like a statue, looked exactly the same. She didn't look surprised at all. Did she expect that question? Of note is that she immediately sat up straight and looked directly at me when I asked.

"Sure." She said nonchalantly.

"Sure?" I repeated. "Um… I'm going to need a more certain answer."

"Well, okay. If you think I should answer honestly, I'd have to say no." She said, less nonchalantly. I wrote it all down as quickly as I could. Christa stopped looking at the wall and looked at Ymir. I couldn't tell how she felt. Was it concerned or disappointed.

"Why don't you feel like you two are in a relationship?" I asked her.

"Because…" Ymir started. I was surprised that she seemed less straightforward here. "Because it just didn't feel like Christa wanted it."

"Right… Go on." I stated.

"I mean, yeah. We're friends, there's no denying that." Ymir said. "In fact, Christa's my best friend, I can tell you that without even thinking. But she never seemed like she wanted to be in a relationship with me."

Christa continued her rather fixated gaze on Ymir. I gotta say, even though her body language is communicating a storm, I'm surprised that she was still completely quiet. Most others would've spoken up by now.

I said to her "Well, Ymir. Not to be offensive, but maybe her orientation's not compatible."

"Her orientation?" Ymir inquired.

"Well, you identify as a lesbian, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do." Ymir said matter-of-factly.

Then I to her, "Maybe Christa's straight."

"Yeah, I thought about that. Either way, she just doesn't give off that vibe." Ymir responded.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her.

"Well…" Ymir paused.

It's not in her nature to hesitate to speak. She's brutally honest that way. But it really tells me something that Ymir's thinking about how Christa might react to anything she might say. Christa looked as if she was about to just get up and storm out. She was significantly more upset than she was when we began. Ymir spoke back up and said

"I… feel…" She began, hesitant with thinking. "I feel… just… disappointed."

"That she's not interested in you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to be with Christa, but if she's not interested, she's not interested. You just gotta move on, I guess…"

And right then, without another second of hesitation, Christa stood up and faced the both of us. I looked up with intrigue and Ymir, appropriately, looked genuinely surprised.

"No. I, um…" She began, but she started to get nervous again.

It's weird, she was just as tall as Ymir because she was still sitting, but I was still almost a full head taller. I don't know why I randomly got concerned about that. But when I saw her, she began to turn red. She was blushing. I wrote down what I saw with a passion. Things are getting very interesting here…

She gathered a bit of courage and spoke her mind. "… I never said that I wouldn't like to be in a relationship with Ymir."

Ymir beamed right up as soon as those words left Christa's mouth. "Really?!" She asked excitedly. She then glanced back and forth and sat back again. "Um… r-really?" She asked, trying not to sound too excited. Christa nodded her head up and down 'yes'.

I continued writing and asked "So then… what? Tell me how you _feel_ about this. About Ymir."

Ymir looked up at Christa, who was blushing even worse now, awaiting her answer. I looked at her the same way for a second before I prepared to start writing again.

"Well, if you want to know how I really feel about all this. Yes, for the record, I'd be honored to be in a relationship with Ymir. I don't find anything wrong with her." She said with increasing confidence and fervor. "I'll bet you've heard some people say that she's rude and they don't like being around her."

I responded. "Well, actually, I haven't." She didn't quite hear me and continued to go on.

"She's a nice—a genuinely nice person when you get used to her. And-"

Before she could finish talking, Ymir tugged a small bit on her pant leg to grab her attention. Christa looked down at Ymir, who's also beginning to blush. Just not nearly to the extent of Christa's blushing. Or is it because of Ymir's darker, more tan-colored skin? I don't know. I raised my hand

"Um… he said nobody told him that." Ymir said quietly to her.

Christa momentarily raised her eyebrows a tiny bit. "Oh… Well…" She looked at me, confused, but still red. She lowered her eyebrows and resumed speaking.

"Well, still. This is a real thing here. Some people say that she's all rude and bitter and a pain to be around. But she's a genuinely nice person. You just have to get used to her."

"All right. So you're open to the prospect of being in a romantic relationship with Ymir. I see that. But I'd like a bit of clarification. No offense, but do you identify as bisexual or gay?"

Ymir took a deep, but silent breath and furrowed her brow with that. She must've taken some offense to the questions regarding sexuality. She probably has a bad history behind this…

"Well, if you want me to be honest…" Christa said as she calmly sat back down. "I'm straight."

Ymir and I promptly looked and at Christa. I was surprised that this was her answer. It's a bit contradictory. Ymir arched her eyebrow and turned her head very slightly in an angle. She's obviously just as confused as I am.

"You're straight?" I asked. "But what about you…?" Christa motioned for me to let her speak.

"Well, yes." Christa began. "I identify as a straight person. I'm gonna be clear and say that I've never felt attracted toward anyone that I've met. Just a few schoolgirl crushes here and there… They never lasted long, so…"

So, I said to her "So then what of Ymir? If you're straight, then-"

She interrupted again. "Well… it's a bit hard to describe… It's like I'm straight, but…" Christa paused and began to blush again. "… but it's like Ymir's my exception."

"Oh…" I started. "Yeah, I see. Everyone has exceptions…"

"Yeah..." She responded.

"Hmmm…" I hummed softly to myself as I finished up getting all this down. "All right, so let me ask you another question."

"What is it?" Christa asked?

"Well, actually this is for Ymir." I stated. "You know, she hasn't been talking for a bit, and…"

"I understand." Christa said.

"So, Ymir…" I said as we faced each other.

"Yes?"

"This is a serious question. I can see you being attracted to Christa, but…"

"It's true. I am." She said swiftly.

"…But, are you in love with Christa?" I finished. "It seems as though I asked this already, but love goes farther than simply being attracted to someone. I remember you said that you feel like Christa's your best friend."

She immediately corrected me. "No, Christa _is_ my best friend… but do go on."

"I want you to take everything you know and feel into account. Feel free to think about this…"

Ymir looked down a tiny bit and placed her hand against her chin. She thought and wondered to herself silently, rubbing her chin lightly as she did. Christa looked back and forth slowly between me and Ymir. She hadn't stopped blushing since this started to escalate. It was obvious that Christa felt strongly about this, but I didn't know the details. And before three minutes had passed, Ymir lowered her hand and solemnly said

"Yes."

Christa looked at Ymir with her eyes wide with a mix between astonishment and flattery. I wrote it down and faced toward Ymir again. Ymir looked back at me and spoke up.

"Yes, I am in love with Christa. You told me to take all this into account..." She said. She paused and looked back at Christa, who was looking at her. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Ymir answered.

"But I thought of all this long before now."

"Right…" I said with a bit of light laughter. "That's pretty sweet."

"Yeah." Ymir responded without looking my way. I looked up awkwardly at them both, still staring silently at each other. I didn't know what to do, really. I don't exactly… see a lot of this where I go by.

"Um… should I give you two a moment?" I asked.

"Should he…?" Christa asked.

"Well, I guess…" Ymir responded.

I wasn't really finished asking them their questions, but I'll just finish that another day. It'll give them more time to think and talk about this… among other things. So with that, I stood up, turned around and placed my things back in my bag. I slung the strap around my shoulder and walked out the door without a word.

Good news. I found some spare time to get this done. I'll finish this interview some other time. Next interview, Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner.

Here's a challenge. Try and guess the narrator's name!

**UPDATE:** I'm very, very sorry that I haven't been able to post recently, but my work schedule has been piling up recently. I won't be able to post on a regular basis until further notice, and the earliest I can post next is in a week and a half from now, March 19th, 2014. Once again, I'm very sorry.

**UPDATE 2: **Sorry, I've had absolutely no time to do anything due to work and SATs. Gotta study to get into a good college. BTW, the narrator's name is **Johann Schreiber.**


End file.
